


The Coruscant Star: Kenobi’s Draki Revealed?

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Star Wars Draki!Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Concept Only Crossover with the 'Firelight' Trilogy, Draki!Verse, Gen, Humans to Dragons, News Media, Throw random letters together and you get SW names XD!, news article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Posted 9:21 Coruscant Standard TimeBy Kii JukkThe confirmation the galaxy was asking for- Kenobi has a Draki!Well, not anymore.





	The Coruscant Star: Kenobi’s Draki Revealed?

#  The Coruscant Star: Kenobi’s Draki Revealed?

_ Posted 9:21 Coruscant Standard Time _

_ By Kii Jukk _

 

In these first few months of the war, the galaxy has learned a very big- and scaley- Jedi secret.  Dubbed ‘Draki’ by a group of online fans, the name spread across the galaxy- a name for the huge winged beasts Jedi can turn into.  In days of the war beginning, footage of Jedi Mace Windu turning into a black winged beast to shield a group of civilians from a Separatist bomb was leaked onto the HoloNet.  Hours after the leak, numerous planetary systems stepped forth- those Jedi have assisted in the past- and confessed their knowledge of this, but they had been sworn to secrecy.

 

Despite this, we have never seen the draki form of the Negotiator, no matter how dire the situation.

 

A few of these confessions said they had seen Kenobi in Draki form- through the confessions were muddled and unclear, and no one could quite agree on what color Kenobi’s Draki was- let alone if it was him or actually his master, Qui Gon Jinn.

 

However, recently The Coruscant Star received a recording from an anonymous source that confirms Kenobi’s draki identity.

 

_ [VIDEO LINK] _

 

**_[TRANSCRIPT]_ **

 

_ Unknown interior location. _

 

YODA: Sure about this are you, Obi-Wan?

 

YOUNG KENOBI: Yes, Master.  No one deserves to be alone.

 

YODA: Alone, you thought you were, young Obi-Wan?  When, hmm?

 

YOUNG KENOBI: This isn’t about me, Master.  This is about-

 

YODA: Skywalker hmm, yes.  Leave your post you would for Skywalker, hmm?  Thousands of Jedi there are. One Skywalker there is.

 

YOUNG KENOBI: He is the Chosen One.

 

YODA: Words of your Master, those are.  Not words of Obi-Wan, hmm?

 

YOUNG KENOBI: It was his dying wish.

 

_ *Long pause* _

 

YODA: Take you, I will, young one, to the place Draki die.

 

_ [END TRANSCRIPT] _

 

The recording though, seemes to pose more questions than answers.  How did Master Jinn die? Is it truly possible to kill off a Jedi’s draki form as Grand Master Yoda says?  Will the Separatists exploit this weakness? Is Kenobi’s draki truly dead? But most of all, the galaxy asks-

 

Dose the Chosen One have no draki?


End file.
